Hidden Kingdom
by LoSt.In.AuStEn
Summary: Emma Pine finds herself home alone when what seems like a natural disaster leads her to become aquainted with one of the strangest men you have ever meet in your life. Can this one meeting change both of their lives forever and how will their stories end?
1. Writer's Notes

Hello, so I finally gathered up the courage to make an account and publish some stories that I am writing and plan on writing in the future.

I warn you now...I do not know at which level my writing skills are and my chapters will either be very short or very long. There is a high chance of spelling mistakes and gramatical error (look at that...im pretty sure i wrote **gramatical** wrong.) In my stories its more of the adventure...I want my readers to be taken into dreams of adventure, fantasy, romance and excitment. I want them to escape the present world and find themselves in a whole new world.

If you accept the poor writing skills and pass into my land of fantasy and adventure...then I welcome you to the Hidden Kingdom!

.AuStEn

3

P.S. I should note that even though it says its realted to the TV mini series Alice (2009)...it actually isn't related to it. I was just inspired to write my own werid fantasy story after watching that mini series. :)


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

"Backyard Stranger"

**Beep...**

**Beep...**

**Beep...**

**Beep...**

The sound of my alarm echoed through the empty house. Every tone becoming louder and louder as I became more and more awake. I finally gathred enough strength to hit the snooze button before falling into my bed again. It was Saturday morning and my whole family had left me alone; my father and mother were gone on buissness trips, my elder sister was gone to her boyfriends for the weekend and my youngest was at our grandmothers. I could not recall why I did not go with my younger sister...I guess I have been left alone so many times, i've gotten used to it. Many people would think it very depressing to be alone alot but not me. It gave my family and I something to talk about when we would meet again. As pathetic as it sounds, I enjoy thse brief moments we have together....even though it seems like im the only one who enjoys it.

I felt myself begin to drift back into sleep when I felt a familiar creature attacking my hand as it lay on my bed. My dog Whinston was sitting at the side of my bed licking my hand furiously as if it contained some sort of edible substance. I got out of bed and stumbled my way to the kitchen.

"One second Whinston...I have to try and gain consciousness before I try and feed you breakfest. We don't want another cereal incident..."

It almost seemed as if the mutt smiled in remembering that one morning when I had accidenty poured froot loops insead of dog food into his bowl.

Once I finally got my coffee, I feed the dog and sat done to stare at...well nothing. I found comfort in just sitting in one of the huge comforters and stairing into space just thinking. My mother always told me I had my head in the clouds and that one day im gonna wake up and fall flat on my face. I smirked at remembering her remark.

**Bark! **

**Bark!**

"Whinston what is it?"

I went to the front door expecting someone there but there was no one. Whinston's barks continued to pierce my ears as they became more frantic and urgent. I ran to him to see what in the world was the matter.

"What is it boy? What in the world has gotten into you?!"

Suddenly the whole house began to shake. Whinston began to whimper as glasses fell from the counters and the tv fell to the ground. I heard the mirror from the upstairs bathroom fall and shatter into a million little pieces. Our family photos fell to the ground and the grand piano tumbled to its side and made a horrid sound that made me cover my ears. I should have fled for cover but I sat there petrefied with fear. I held on to Whinston and covered my ears. Waiting for it to stop.

Glass crashed to the ground...

Bumps and thumps could be heard all over...

And then....nothing.

It was complete and utter silence, I had honestly thought id gone wasnt until I heard a small knocking that I realized I was in fact still capable of knocking continued until I found it was coming from my back door. Covered in the remains of what used to be my well organized suburbian home I went to the door only to find a man wearing a strange suit and a sword by his side.

Author's Note:

:D I finally finished it! I know it's really short (I don't even know if it can count as a full chapter) but I decided to post what I had done. I'm going to try and have more on by the end of the week! Promise! Oh im so happy that my story has been "faved" ^_^ I hope I don't disappoint! I found it hard starting the story off but now tht im into it it's becoming more...flowy? ha ha Don't even know if that's a word. Well gotta go! Hope you stay to find out what happens! (and trust me there is alot, i have the whole story already planned in my head. lol :D )

-L.I.A.


End file.
